safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferayd Retribution
The Ferayd Retribution, also known as the Remonstration of Ferayd, among other names, was the Charisian response to the Ferayd Massacre, namely the destruction of the Ferayd defenses and waterfront. It was marked by its professional conduct, and the lack of civilian casualties. Prelude In September of the Year of God 892, word reached the Empire of Charis about the Feryad Massacre, where civilians had been murdered in cold blood, and eighteen merchant vessels were seized or destroyed in the harbor of the Delferahkan city, with no warning or provocation. The outcry from the citizens of Charis was considerable, and a strong reponse was wanted. During this time, Emperor Cayleb and Empress Sharleyan, along with their cabinet, discussed the various options avaiable to them. Several strategies were debated including a strongly worded letter, scapgoating the local Temple Loyalists, or destroying Ferayd with all its occupants, however cooler heads ruled the day, and it was decided that twenty to thirty ships, along with a marine contingient would raid the harbour, and burn all ships in harbour, and raze all buildings with a two-mile radius. And to lead the raid, would be Sir Domynyk Staynair, Baron Rock Point. ( ) Order of Battle Imperial Charisian Navy Admiral Rock Point *23 Charisian Galleons *Imperial Charisian Marines Kingdom of Delferahk Sir Vyk Lakyr *East Keep 150 man garrison *Guard Boat in Harbour *Harbour Defense *Ferayd Garrison Course of Battle Leading the Imperial Charisian Navy was Sir Domynyk Staynair, his approach was from the east toward Ferayd Harbour. Defending the East Pass was Major Fhairly, at the East Keep with 150 men, and twenty-five canons, with a range of three miles. However the superior Charisian vessels were able to evad his attacks, and after a twenty percent casualty rate in a short span of time, he surrendered his garrison, and the keep was promptly destroyed, and it's canons spiked. The Charisian task force continued on towards Feryd, with the intention of attacking at night, hoping to catch the defenders off guard, defending the harbour was Major Zhonair, who was indeed caught off guard. After the guard boat was sunk, his harbour defenses, with several dozen guns, were simply no match for the nearly 700 guns of the Charisian vessels. After this, and the landing of several contingients of Charisian Marines, Sir Vyk Lakyr, ordered that the white flag of surrender be raised. ( ) Aftermath By November YOG 892, Admiral Rock Point was able to achieve all of his goals. He razed all buildings within a two mile radius of the waterfront, even allowing civilians to remove valuables from their homes, and to allow the surrendered garrison to erect a fire break, to prevent the fires from spreading. A letter was also given to Sir Vyk Lakyr, for King Zhames II, from Emperor Cayleb, stating that although Delferahk was just a puppet of the Group of Four, he was being held responsible for the Massacre, and should further violence be brought upon Charisian civilians they could expect another heavy handed response. Lastly before leaving, Admiral Rock Point had Father Styvyn Graivyr and five other inquisitors who instigated the massacre hung in front of Sir Vyk for their crimes. ( ) References Category:Battles Category:Charisian Battles Category:Delferahkan Battles Category:Expeditionary Forces